Endless Legacy
The Endless Legacy is a mix of Endless Legends ''and ''Endless Space series created by Paradox Interactive. The Endless Legacy uses magic and space travel that makes them a worthy foe for anyone that used both. This civilization specialize in the use of a substance called, dust. That, and they are the byproducts made from a species of virtual intelligence known as, The Endless (according to the people born from here). This civilization also has a wide diversity of aliens and fantasy races as well. History Like everyone else back in the OldVerse, people were fed up with the United Nations Dominion and wanted to leave it behind to create their own civilization free from overbearing bureaucracy. They did at first when they travel further away and closer towards the edges away from UND control space. The Endless (as in the people who created this civilization who took on the form of the Endless) started to create a few artificial solar systems to help expand their little empire. They made a large cluster on one of the arms of the Milky Way that looks like a large bulb just attached to the arm along with filling it with numerous NPC's. Yet trouble came around 2031 when the UND started to invade. Despite having one of the most massive collection of factions working together, the UND managed to cripple this collection of civilizations and claimed all the planets and resources for themselves. Fourteen out of fifty Endless managed to escape with whatever they had left and went into hiding. But that is until they receive an e-mail about creating a Stellar Missile, the portal to the NewVerse location, and creating some stealth ships on getting there. Once they found a good location, they use the missile to create their own galaxy full of dust that they can use for everything. For a while now, things have been stable as the economy flourish under the rule of the fourteen Endless. But around 2038, they vanished. Leaving everything behind as part of a social experiment. They did so to explore the rest of the NewVerse to see what is out there. Unfortunately, civil war broke out in their absence with all the factions buying out for control of the galaxy they inhabit. Many fight over the precious resource to establish dominance before heading out to different galaxies. But that all changed when the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly came into being and stopped all the wars in the NewVerse. That also included the races of the Galaxy of the Endless. When the Endless Civil War ended, all the species and other governments of this galaxy have united to create the Council of Species so that all are treated as equal so no more civil war while establishing a new government. In honor of the Endless (Founders) that have disappeared, they name their new government, Endless Legacy. The Endless Legacy hoped that one day that their so-called "gods" will return. While waiting, they took advantage of the W.A.R. Assembly's "legal and lawful" warfare policies in order to become strong. The reason being is so that they will stand united in the event that the W.A.R. Assembly might disappear. In the meantime, the Endless Legacy established traded among other galaxies to establish some friendly connections. When the Endless Legacy want to settle legal debates, they send in the troops with the W.A.R. Assembly overseers keeping an eye on all the battles. It is a strategy that is to ensure that the Endless Legacy has less enemies and plant dust in every part of the NewVerse. Yet the nightmare did came around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly got destroyed. The Endless Legacy taken up arms to defend their galaxy and some of their territories and trade routes as they prepare for the blunt of any attacks. Some of it did come true as many factions fight over some of the dust to be repurposed for their own goals or just to eradicate it completely. The Endless Legacy fought long and hard against those that would try to take everything on them. Their enemies believed that the Endless Legacy will fall apart in a civil war but they did not. The Endless Legacy is still hanging strong against all odds and even continues to do so. Even to this day... Economy There are multiple resources needed to support the Endless Legacy. Dust is one of the key resources needed to fuel their civilization (or civilizations) which can be use as a currency, make buildings, enhance one's physiology and etc. Dust is a type of micro machines that has been used by the Endless for practically almost everything. Yet they also require other resources such as food and mining. Titanium-70 is used for building ships and space stations along with missiles. Hyperium is a type of heavy hydrogen isotopes that are used in power plants, beam weapons and power modules. Antimatter is also used for the FTD-Drives along with power plants, shields and deflectors. Adamantian is used for ship armoring and even used for making construction and mining equipment. Orichalcix is a type of orange metal that is a byproduct of a nuclear fusion in a star that is used for armoring, improving dust, and kinetic weaponry. Quandrix is a type of material that exists between matter, antimatter, and alternate universes that is used for terraforming. Hexaferrum is a type of iron that is formed by gravitational pressures found near planetary cores that is dense and heavy that is used for construction. There are also some resources that is used for trade in the Endless Legacy and beyond. Redsang is a special lichen that can be found growing on coral reefs that is used as a spice ingredient and very strong. But it can also be found in any trace of water along with having the ability to increase one's longevity and enhance one's biological health. Bluecap mold is a type of mushroom that can even survive in the vacuum of space that also works as a cognitive enhancing drug with some side-effects such as craving for pastries and rapid hair-growth. Dustwater is a special substance that is infused with dust that also enhances one's biological and mechanical stuff, but the side effect includes an increase in empathy. The hydromiel is a type of organic/machine mix crop that can grow in any form of soil or rock and converts the nutrients into delicious blobs of grape-sized fruits. Mercurite is a special liquid/metal alloy that occurs naturally that displays a rainbow of iridescent colors that vibrates, resonates, and changes colors regardless that it is a liquid or a crystal. Void stones are amethyst colored crystals full of anti-matter that can also be used to manipulate gravity fields. Jadonyx is some sort of anti-gemstone of a sort that is use for lensing properties in making advance machines, tools, weapon systems and ship defenses. Ionic crystals are strange crystals that emit ionic waves that are similar to brainwaves of sentient beings. They can soothe and enhance brain activity, but when excited by certain sub-atomic particles, they interfere both with mental activity and quantum computing devices. Eden incense is a special kind of incense from an orange-pink plant that gives off a soothing aroma along with being highly prized for the potent effects on intellectual creativity. Meta-entactogen is a special plant that can survive by absorbing dark matter in its environment and it also emits radiation on a very unusual spectrum. When eaten, it makes a person's "aura" visible to everyone which greatly improves communication efforts. Transvine is a strange plant with countless tiny, crescent-shaped leaves that can be eaten safely. It creates a sensation of peace and happiness along with being a natural relaxant and sedative. Proto-Orchid is the same plant used for eden incense and works the same but are used to express ones feelings like one does when giving a rose. Superspuds are a unique form of potato that can grow in almost any environment, no matter the soil. These can be use for farming in colonies. Military The military of the Endless Legacy are a mix of different alien ships and troops. First, we have the United Empire. A race of humans that has always focus on the development on better weapons and powerful machinery along with having one of the largest fleet in the Endless Galaxy. Since they are human, they have access to the Supremacy-Harmony affinity from Civilization: Beyond Earth. Originally, they had Purity-Supremacy but was discarded after the civil war. The elite of the United Empire is given special armor that makes them look like alien machinery that is metallic purple with dark indigo lighting that is a mix of technology and alien-tissue. Vaulters are another human faction that are nomadic. Not exactly skilled in warfare, but have superior tactics that involve task force and small squads. However, they are highly skillful in defensive warfare along with having advance machinery. The Vaulters are also skilled in tactical retreats in order to pull troops out of battle when given the order. To cover the retreats, they sometimes send in holograms to make the reinforcements appear larger, use artillery fire and use the smoke, or any other means in order to get people out. Even works to cover evacuations. The Hissho are an honorable and warmongering race that value warfare as a way of life. This race is known for always going to war and will only fight in honorable wars. Their ships are known for having a high amount of weapons and weapon amplifiers. The Hissho are also known for blood sacrifices, which includes prisoners of war. The Vodyani are known for reverse engineering the technology of the Endless which granted them some level of control over dust. Yet they are also known for having large ark ships that double as gigantic battleships that will cut through most ships with their massive weapons. The Lumeris are excellent traders that prefer economics over warfare. However, there are some that are very good at smuggling. Some of the sneakiest can smuggle weapons, supplies and troops behind enemy lines. The Sophons are more of a peace-loving race than one that can start wars. Beside that fact, the Sophons are technologically advance that they made machines that can cause artificial earthquakes, blow-up moons, and even create artificial black holes. For those that want to avoid these, don't fuck with the Sophons. Riftborns are strange inter-dimensional beings made of geometric shapes that form quasi-robots that deliver devastating firepower. Originally, they do have some time-based ability, but due to the techno-lock, they cannot use it. The Umbral Choir have a unique ability that allows them to manipulate robotics or anyone with cybernetics and implants. Horatio is actually an army of clones. When one Horatio soldier is killed, fifty more take its place. The Cravers are the last faction that the Endless Legacy should unleash. Because these insectoid cyborgs were created to destroy not only their enemies, but also the entire planet. There are tons more, but too many to do. Important Planets Here is a list of a few important planets in the Endless Galaxy. Category:Civilizations Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions